The Bat, The Hat and The Baskerville's
by iamMWH
Summary: My first short story. Sherlock Holmes enlists the aide of H.G.Wells to travel forward in time to convince Batman to help them with a popular case from the past.


The Bat, The Hat And The Baskerville's

(Batman and Sherlock Holmes Fan Fiction-Not For Profit)

By iamMWH

This short story is an addendum to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Hound Of The Baskerville's. Please read that story first if you have not done so.

Sherlock Holmes had been seated at his desk in his rooms at Two Twenty One "B" Baker Street for days. A rare case had presented itself in the fall of eighteen ninety nine. The Case Of The Hound Of The Baskerville's. Which was not about a hound at all. At least not in the general term that most people would take that word to mean. Holmes was busy computing data pen to paper. Usually he would do this in his mind with eyes closed and fingers resting comfortably against each other in his favorite chair turning clues and facts over and over in his mind until a solution would present itself. But this was a different kind of computation, one of mathematics and probability. Though he often worked with numbers they were not his strong suit. The mastermind criminal, Professor Moriarty was the mathematician and Holmes so wished the Professor were available to assist him in this matter. The data Holmes was computing was about the future. More to the point, was there the possibility that someone as singular as himself would be born in later years? The answer was soon realized.

Yes. There would be.

But whom and when? And would this person who is presumably more advanced and capable be willing to help him with the fiendish beast that has terrorized a small village for over five hundred years? The beast had eluded capture at every turn. It was just to powerful to control. Attempts to kill the beast have also been met with failure even with the full cooperation of Inspector Lestrade and Scotland Yard. Holmes understood the rarity of this case and that it would require an equally rare solution. Once his computations were complete and double checked, he grabbed his deerstalker hat, cloak and pipe and headed out to Baker Street to hail a cab. This cab would take him to see a man he didn't know but knew much about. It was Holmes business to know who people were and this was likely going to be an interesting and most singular visit likely never to be repeated in Holmes history.

He disembarked the cab at his destination just fifteen minutes from his own rooms. There was a bronze and black identifier on the door that read, H. G. Wells, Author. Holmes confident in his duty, knocked and awaited an answer.

Once the man answered the door, Holmes introduced himself.

"Mr Wells, I presume?", The man nodded. "I'm Sherlock Holmes and it's vitally important that we speak. May I come in?"

"Why yes Mr. Holmes, please do!", as he opened the door surprised. "I've read all of Dr. Watson's exploits and cases in the Strand involving you. Though, I don't see how I can possibly be of assistance."

"I understand Mr. Wells that you are an author, a writer of stories much like Dr. Watson." Stated Holmes.

"Well yes, but while Dr. Watson's are based on truth, mine are based in fantasy. Strictly and straight from my imagination. Two totally different parts of the brain Sir." pontificated Wells.

Holmes gave a cunning smile.

"Now Mr. Wells, we both know that isn't entirely true. But if that's what you want people to believe, your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone. But my silence comes at a price."

Wells was taken back by Holmes's comment.

"Mr Holmes, no one in they're right mind would think that the great Sherlock Holmes would stoop to extortion, so, perhaps you should explain yourself further before I ask the police to remove you from my home!" Wells said in a huff.

Holmes took a seat as did Wells.

"I apologize Mr. Wells, I haven't explained myself very well. I'm working on a case, likely the most difficult and deadly that I've ever encountered. I require your specific assistance, though not as a writer, but as Mr. Wells the inventor."

Wells face began to turn red and he squirmed slightly in his seat. The man sitting across from him knew something that he shouldn't. Had it been anyone else making that claim it wouldn't have troubled him. But this was Sherlock Holmes.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Mr. Holmes. How do you know this information?"

"You needn't be disappointed Mr. Wells. It's likely no one else in all of London saw this but me. The latest book review of your new novel The Time Machine contains a photograph of you holding your book. In the photo, the left pocket of your waist coat contains a slip of paper. A receipt more specifically. And with a powerful magnification glass the date April seventh nineteen thirty two appears. Forty years into the future. Mr Wells, you've not only authored a book about a time machine, you've invented a time machine, haven't you?"

Wells squirmed again and lowered his head.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes I have invented a time machine. But I've only used it a few times or so. And I make certain I'm not interfering in any time line past or present. The purchase you saw the receipt of was for a sandwich. Our currency is the same now as it will be in the future so I saw no harm. I make certain I do nothing that will alter the future."

"No, no Mr. Wells, of course you haven't. Any one intelligent enough to build a time machine must also be aware of the ramifications of changing the natural course of human history. I believe you have acted in good faith. Which is why you will be compelled to help me once I tell you of the case I am working on. We, you and I, have an opportunity to stop a savage from preying on a small village located at Dartmoor in Devon. Now, I have no desire to alter past events, that much we must not do. However, I would like to stop any future murders".

Wells reacted by sitting back further in his chair.

"That's right Mr. Well's, murders". repeated Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes, murder is every right minded persons business. But you are suggesting changing future events as we have no idea as to the outcome of each of the victims, or even the murderer". Stated Wells. Certainly the police can handle this savage man?"

Holmes ignored the question as he took a long draw from his pipe contemplating Wells's response. Blue rings of smoke began to hang in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Wells, I understand. But I am willing to take a risk to say that none of the future victims will play any significant role in the future of mankind beyond their own village. I realize that's a risk, but it's a risk we must take. This beast must be stopped and future victims have a right to live.

"Since you've put it that way Mr. Holmes, it doesn't sound like we have much choice. How can my machine help you?"

Holmes stood and began to pace.

"My calculations of the future indicate there is someone very much like me born years from now who may be as capable and better equipped than I to stop an unstoppable beast. Our current era lacks the strength and cunning needed. But I haven't a clue as to how to identify this person or in what time he even exists in. Which is why I've come to you. We must go on an extensive and intensive search for this person and convince them to return to the past with us."

Wells thought for a moment. He knew of such a person and equally knew where and when that person would be in the future. But he was reluctant to tell Holmes. Searching the future was safe as long as you did nothing to alter a timeline. But bringing a person back from the future, Wells didn't wish to think about the possible disasters that could befall all involved.

Holmes observed Wells in deep thought. He was well versed in micro-movements of the face and what they meant.

"I'm sorry Mr Holmes, I wish I could help but I know of no such person or where even to begin such a search". Said Wells.

Holmes smiled again, but was frustrated.

"Mr. Wells, you are clearly not well educated in my work. The art of deduction includes everything. Seeing and observing everything. If I may, you left early yesterday morning and arrived in Northumberland by afternoon train. While there you saw a Physician. After your visit you had a brief lunch of Fish and Chip's at a local pub and enjoyed a pint of bitter along side. Am I right?"

Wells gasped and was astounded that a man could possibly know of his travels the previous day.

"I say Holmes, how do you know this?"

"Elementary Mr. Well's. There is a train ticket stub on your door table which clearly indicates your travel yesterday. The sleeve elbow of your left arm has a fresh, but dried spot of blood where either blood was taken or a shot was administered by needle which speaks of a Physicians Office. Upon your tie is a spot of tartar sauce that splashed back upon you as you ate, if I'm not mistaken. In addition to the spot of bitter on your shirt pocket indicating that you once turned your head while drinking, likely when the waiter approached your table to see if your meal was satisfactory. And judging from the fact you are still wearing yesterdays clothing, the spot of mechanical grease upon the right cuff and the grease residue upon your hands, I would conjecture that you've been working on your time machine most, if not all, of the night."

"Mr Holmes! You must be the devil himself!", Wells took a heavy breath after gasping at Holmes observations.

"You can see Mr. Wells, seeing and observing is what I do which is how I know by your facial movements while in thought that you were unwilling to tell me something vital. Your words weren't matching your expressions at the time and they betray you. Pray tell and leave out no details."

"Again, you're right right Mr. Holmes, I should have known better. I am aware of a person in the future that by all accounts could be related to you though he isn't. An American, he is a protector and crime fighter much like you though his methods are somewhat unorthodox by today's rules and even those of his own. He's highly intelligent and cunning credited with capturing some of the futures most villainous and dangerous criminal element. Mr. Holmes, you are not a policeman, but you're known as the worlds first consulting detective. He neither is a policeman, but is known as the worlds greatest detective".

Holmes smiled a grin from ear to ear with excitement in his voice.

"Mr Wells, I must know who this person is!"

"Mr. Holmes, prepare yourself to meet The Bat!"

Two days had past since they first met. Holmes had some pressing business in London to attend to and Wells felt the need to overhaul his machine to ensure a proper working order. They were scheduled to leave for the future that evening. Holmes arrived early.

They sat and discussed the final plan.

"We will be traveling Mr. Holmes one hundred years into the future. I've had to pick such a far away year due to our location you understand."

Holmes blinked twice.

"And what is our destination?' Holmes inquired.

"Mr. Holmes, our destination is right here in London. I have a time machine, not a machine that travels in the usual sense. The spot we leave from is the very spot we will travel and arrive in unless we relocate the machine to a different area. I neglected to add wheels so we would be required to drag it if your so inclined".

"Oh, quite. That stands to reason. What you're telling me is that this American is going to be in London on the date we are traveling too, correct?"

"Precisely", stated Wells. "But once we arrive, I would caution you not to interfere with the man until he accomplishes his goal. And even after that, it will be up to you to convince him to come back with us. And it is a requirement of mine that he is made perfectly aware of the risks he is taking. If something happens to the machine and I am unable to repair, he will be stuck here in our time. Which could alter whether or not he's even born in the future depending on his heritage and all of his accomplishments will be undone."

"We run the same risks by traveling to the future." Said Holmes.

Holmes quickly contemplated if the risk were worth taking.

"No, Mr. Wells, I see no other alternative. We are in accord with all points. When do we depart?"

Wells climbed into his machine.

"Next stop, November fifth, nineteen hundred and eighty eight". said Wells.

"Guy Fawkes Night?" Replied Holmes. "That seems fitting."

Sherlock Holmes climbed into the machine and even with his great intellect and powers of deduction he didn't know what to expect.

Holmes did not understand the technology behind the machine. But that didn't matter. Wells did and that was enough for him.

As Well's moved his hand forward on the crystal, the time indicator on the console began to spin.

"Mr. Holmes, we are only traveling a hundred years therefore our journey will be a little slow as to not jump past our targeted time. During our travel you will see some astonishing things such that I have. Please do not expect to stop along the way."

Holmes looked at Wells.

"I wouldn't dream of doing so. Time is critical and there is no time to dawdle".

At first, nothing happened of note. As the time indicator moved faster the first change Holmes observed was sunlight as the house they had been standing in was gone. He was now able to see several London streets as they past through time. Buildings being taken down and new ones going up. People in a terrible rush here and there. He believed at one point he had seen his dear friend Watson. But it was too fast to know for certain. Light became darkness and then light again faster as they traveled. Again, buildings would come down and even higher ones in their place. Then there were the explosions and planes that dropped bombs and darkened the skies. Soldiers marching in and out at breakneck speed. Holmes deduced from his observations that a war is taking place, in London of all places. He worried of their safety then recalled that Wells had been through this before and was assured of their safety. The bombing stopped. Again the people moved freely and yet again, more buildings came down and massive structures replaced them. Holmes observed that people would live and work high in the sky. Automobiles, which had just started in their time were more advanced and moved much more quickly. Wells began to pull back on the controls and thus slowing their speed. Light became darkness much less quickly now. They were close.

"Coming to a stop now Holmes"., said Wells as darkness fell upon them once more. The time read one thirty two A.M.

"But Wells it's dark. How are we expected to find this person in the dark?" Holmes inquired.

"Mr. Holmes, did you really think to locate a Bat in the daylight? Besides, we need concealment for my machine. He also uses concealment to do his work. Come on, it will be better for us if we find him before he finds us. If that happens, it might not go so well."

They abandoned the machine in what now looked to be a park and entered the city. The building Wells was looking for was legally abandoned, but there were occupants, deadly occupants. These were who the Bat was after.

"It should be over by now Holmes, I believe it safe to go in. You see, the Bat was after a criminal element that stole the crown jewels. Only they didn't get the real crown jewels, they were set up by the Bat to steal the fake crown jewels that he had planted. I believe the main criminal involved was a man whose referred to as the Joker."

Holmes was curious.

"An American Bat, Guy Fawkes Night, a Joker, fake crown jewels! It all sounds like a sordid affair with an odd cast of characters I must say. Doesn't anyone in this era have a normal name?"

They entered the building.

He had seen them as they exited the park and felt they looked and dressed out of place. They were not part of the local constabulary and they were way too close to the crime scene not to be of concern. He had to focus on his work first which he was just putting the final touches on.

"But that face, It's familiar." He quietly said to himself.

"Joker?", inquired Batman. "Did you really think I wouldn't discover your plan to steal the crown jewels because you're in a different country? It's my business to know everything about everyone, especially you."

"Bats, It's not a crime to steal fake jewelry, the charges will never hold you overgrown winged rat"., the Joker hissed while being cuffed four ways to a wall.

"Your playing jailhouse lawyer again Joker, but you're right. Stealing the fake jewels is not a crime, but it's a felony to break into the Tower of London. I say you'll age another five to ten years before being released." Batman quipped.

"A simple trespass Batman. In the states I'd get a slap on the wrist. It won't be much more here." He said with an elongated grin.

Batman smiled.

"This isn't the states Joker. And as Jack Napier you have quite the affiliation here with the Guy Fawkes Anarchist Gang, five to ten."

As the Bat left the room, he could hear the Joker screaming.

"Batman, I promise you, the vendetta will be mine!"

The Bat recalled his butler Alfred, taking him on a site seeing tour of London, Alfred's home, as part of the healing process after witnessing the brutal murder of his parents. The sights included Buckingham Palace, The Tower, Westminster Abby, Kensington Palace, Windsor Castle and Alfred's personal favorite, the grave of Sherlock Holmes. Upon the tomb was an engraved portrait of London's first consulting detective.

They were in the building. A building they did not know but one he knew very well. Through some misguided visuals and trickery, it wasn't difficult to lead them right where he wanted them to go. In these instances he always thought of the cat and canary, where a family is stalked by a mysterious figure, the more he observed them the more he learned. The thin build, hawkish nose, deerstalker hat and the calabash pipe. The Batman was perusing his minds database. He had always been good with faces. You had to be in this business.

" No, he thought, it can't be. They must be from some masquerade ball. But that face, it's an exact match."

The man in the deerstalker hat did everything he would do if it where he being hunted. He left clues that led a different direction than they were actually going. If it hadn't been from a high point advantage in the rafters in the large warehouse, the Bat would have been completely mislead as to their whereabouts in the maze.

"We're trapped Holmes! It's a long corridor with no way out!'

"I'm aware of that Mr. Wells, it's exactly where I wanted us to be. The Bat has been tracking us for some time now. And my actions led him to lead us right here. A stand off, if you will. If my surmise is correct, he will be revealing himself just over there, at this very moment!"

Just then, where Holmes had been pointing, a dark figure rose from the shadows on the floor until full standing. With only a brief glimmer of light behind him did they make out the terrifying figure of a bat, the size of a man.

Wells was terrified while Holmes was excited as the Bat began to speak.

"The deerstalker hat, the calabash and that watch fob is considered a priceless antique by today's standards. You're not part of the local police and you're not part of the Jokers gang. While I cannot believe what I see, I cannot deny what I am seeing. Mr. Sherlock Holmes, I deduce?"

"You deduce correctly Mr. Batman. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please allow me to introduce my friend..."

The Bat interrupted.

"No introduction is needed Sir. It's quite obvious as to who this is and its not Doctor Watson. You've both come from the past to the future and there is only one logical method for you to have done so. That would be a time machine. A time machine invented by the author of a book of the same name. Mr. H.G. Wells. Whom has been here before and therefore knew where to locate me here in London on this date, but why?"

Wells spoke up.

"Yes, Batman." Wells said with a tremor in his voice. "I have been here before, just not this close. But this time I have taken the risk of bringing Mr. Holmes along as he must speak with you about a very grave matter."

Holmes nodded but was heavily engaged in observing the dark knight. As hard as he tried, he picked up very few reads, none of which were of significant use.

"Gentlemen", spoke the Bat. "Based on our unusual appearances might I suggest another location for our conversation? A friend is allowing me to use his flat not far from here but a cab ride is out of the question. We could walk within the shadows so we are not observed."

Both nodded in agreement.

They arrived at the flat unseen. Batman first entered an upstairs window, then allowed the gentlemen in through the rear door. Once inside, Batman served a traditional British favorite of tea and crumpets.

"In the interest of curiosity Mr. Batman, is this your first time visiting London?" inquired Holmes.

"Yes, Mr Holmes. Unfortunately, the crime in Gotham is in a rampage and keeps me quite busy, not much time for sightseeing. I arrived around five this past evening and should be on my way back now because of that."

"We're sorry to have kept you from your schedule." Holmes said apologetically.

"Not at all Mr. Holmes, we have a time machine, all is well. And I would never pass up an opportunity to work along side you."

"You are too kind, Sir." replied Holmes. "Mr. Batman, Doctor Watson is assisting me in this case but I felt the need to leave him behind to tend to other matters. And I know time travel is not something he would enjoy or agree with. I'm certain you've read his story of The Hound Of The Baskerville's, yes?"

"Of course Mr. Holmes. Your cases are well known and required reading at many educational institutions. The Hound happens to be one of my personal favorites."

"Well Sir, unfortunately I must inform you that the written story is only seventy percent true. And it is indeed the case we are involved with now."

"I don't understand, you've come here to consult me on this case?" Asked Batman.

Holmes took a sip of tea and gave a nod of approval.

"Not entirely Mr. Batman. The case itself is solved. But we would like you to accompany us back in time to assist in the apprehension of the criminal."

"In the story, Stapleton is your man." replied the Bat.

"Accurate indeed and in this case, it is. But it's not Stapleton the man we're after. It's what he has become." Said Holmes.

"Now I'm even more confused Mr. Holmes. In the story it's said that the footprints belong to a gigantic hound. Are you saying that Stapleton has transformed into this hound?"

"No, Batman, they were the footprints of a gigantic wolf! A bipedal wolf! A werewolf!"

Wells reacted.

"I say Holmes! You didn't mention that before!"

"Yes Wells, I know. But the fewer people that know this information the better off we are. Besides, the only reason you know now is due to locality."

"Stapleton's a werewolf? Mr. Holmes, If it wasn't for you sitting in front of me. Something I never would believe could happen, but is, I wouldn't believe you." Said the dark knight.

"Mr, Batman". Holmes continued. "I beg of you to come back with us. We have made every effort to capture and even kill the beast to no avail. We simply do not have the means to deal with such a powerful creature. This curse has overrun the Baskerville family for centuries and now Stapleton is possessed by it because he too is a Baskerville. This threatens everyone in the village at Dartmoor!"

Batman thought inquisitively.

"Mr. Holmes, this is not the strangest thing I've ever heard. However, suppose I do return with you, it will be to capture Stapleton, not to kill him. This is not his fault. Has a cure been explored?"

"No", responded Holmes. "I'm afraid our medicine is much to primitive , which is why there have been attempts to terminate. We have no way to cure or contain the creature."

"I believe the lore is that a man changes to a wolf the night of the full moon. We should be able to contain him before he turns again, is that still true?" Asked Wells.

"I seem to remember a quote", said Batman. "Even he who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night. May become a wolf when the wolf-bane blooms and the autumn moon is bright."

"Sadly his condition has nothing to do with the moon and he remains chronic." Holmes said. "He hasn't been the Stapleton we know in over a quarter.

"Mr. Holmes, I know you stated that this condition is due to a curse. But I think its more likely a medical issue and not one of an ancient lore."

"You might be on to something Batman, but it will require more research." Replied Holmes

Batman stood and moved toward another room. The other two men followed him.

Holmes and Wells looked at one another as the Bat sat in front of a large black box.

"Do we not need a library to do research, or a lab perhaps?" Asked Wells.

Batman was still typing but gave a brief chuckle.

"No Mr. Wells. My library is contained in this comp...no...wait. My apologies, I shouldn't be telling you anything about this. Please ignore what I am doing for a moment while I concentrate".

Wells and Holmes complied.

"It appears gentlemen that the last known case of Lycanthropy was reported fifty years ago in a remote region of the Himalayas. The human subject was captured and contained with modern equipment but died during treatment. It states that the location may have had something to do with this persons condition, though the findings are inconclusive since there has never been another reported case."

"Location, of course"., remarked Holmes.

"It further states that during the autopsy a strange pituitary gland mutation was discovered in the mans body and that the function of the mutation is unknown in origin and to science. The body was cremated shortly after".

Holmes began pacing while lighting his pipe.

"There is something at the location which reacts with the gland mutation to cause the condition. And likely the reason there have been no further reported cases is because the victim didn't have any off spring. That would effectively end that curse. Stapleton has no children as of yet, either."

Wells spoke up frantically.

"But this is all conjecture. There is no evidence for this at all!"

Batman and Holmes looked at each other.

"May I Mr. Holmes?"

"By all means please do Mr. Batman." Holmes said with a grin.

"Mr Wells, when you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.", Batman stated factually. "It is the only evidence we have in this matter to go on. We must surmise that the facts in the Himalayan case also fit the Baskerville case until proven otherwise."

Wells responded abruptly.

"Well, since the two of you seem to agree I guess we'll have to go at it then!"

"Does this mean Batman that you have agreed to accompany us?, Asked Holmes.

Batman gave one more moments thought.

"How could I refuse a request from the greatest consulting detective that I have based my work on? Of course I will assist."

Wells looked at Holmes in an inquisitive manner as a prompt.

"Mr. Batman, before you make your decision, Mr Wells feels there are definite risks involved in time travel that you should be made aware of."

The Bat looked at Wells.

"I'm well aware of the risks I take Mr. Wells. This is not my first rodeo."

Wells tilted his head to one side.

"Rodeo? Whats a bloody Rodeo?"

"Gentlemen, I will need two hours to prepare for our journey which will require leaving here for a bit. Its three A.M. now, we will depart at five. Please make yourselves at home or perhaps get some sleep while I'm away." Batman suggested.

With that, Batman left through the window while Holmes took a seat and lit his pipe. Wells laid down on an adjacent sofa.

"He's a very interesting fellow, this Batman.", said Holmes.

"Interesting is only half the word my dear Holmes. Imagine if a grown man were running around London dressed like a bat in our time. Well, they'd lock him up for certain, poor chap.", responded Wells.

"This flat is equally interesting." As Holmes sat and puffed. "He said it belongs to a friend, curious."

The flat was quite large but they had only seen a small part of it. The furniture was well used but quite elegant in appearance. There were pictures on the wall of various size and subject. One that stood out more prominently than the others was of a very large building. Opposite the picture was a small thin table against the wall. On it was a small shrine with pictures and in the center of those a vase containing two black porcelain roses. One of the pictures was of what appeared to be a family of parents and a son. The boy wore a costume or uniform of some nature with the letter "W" on the hat. In another, an inscription from the boys mother "To Bruce, all my love, Mom". On the side edge of the table was a bowl. The bowl contained keys and a card whose letters were nearly wore off except for the second word "Enterprises".  
The carpet was immaculately clean without a stain upon it, level everywhere except where the man had trotted upon it this evening. Two distinct sets of the same size, yet one deeper than the other and both reveal a man who steps slightly heavier with his right foot than his left. These were neither Holmes nor Well's prints as they were too large.

Once reunited, the three began the walk back to the time machine under the cover of darkness.

"Mr. Holmes", said the Bat, "Are we going back far enough to prevent all the lives that have been taken?"

Holmes half turned the Batman while they walked.

"Sadly no. My investigation doesn't go back the whole five hundred year history that the creature has tormented the village. Stapleton is the wolf now, but there were others before him and taking the time even to identify who they were would alter many timelines, including mine. That investigation would prevent me solving future cases I've worked. It would be an extraordinary task to work in multiple time lines. So I made the determination to stop the creature from future misgivings."

"I see your point." The Bat replied.

Once seated in the machine, Wells began pulling back on the crystal handled throttle and moving backwards through time.

"Once we arrive, we will need to pick up Watson and board a train to the moors and Baskerville Hall. Batman, how do we explain you to the public?"

"Don't concern yourself with me Mr. Holmes, no one will even know I'm here unless I want them to."

"A master of stealth. One would have to be in your profession. I hope that doesn't include Dr. Watson. We must arrange for an introduction." Stated Holmes. Batman nodded.

"Our next stop is September seventh, eighteen ninety nine." Said Wells. The choice is yours gentlemen. But going back in time is a bit different than moving forward. You may prefer closing your eyes like I do. They didn't.

Having never really left London, they arrived at promptly five p.m. in Wells workshop.

"Welcome to London, our year, Mr. Batman., and my home". said Wells.

Holmes dismounted the machine.

"Mr. Wells, I do appreciate your involvement in this case. It has been a true pleasure. When we are ready for Batman to return to his era, we will be in touch."

Wells was taken back by this statement.

"Surely you jest Holmes. My involvement, as you so put it, is constant. With all I've witnessed I need to see this through to the end. I do not know if i can be of any assistance. But I'm with you, like it or not, in for a penny, in for a pound. Just have Doctor Watson omit my portion from the story."

"As you wish Mr. Wells, the more the merrier.", Holmes stated, "but it will be quite dangerous, even deadly, I must warn you."

"I understand fully. If something should happen to me I've no doubt you and the Bat can operate the machine."

Wells looked around the room.

"Speaking of which, where did he go?"

Holmes also looked around the room and smiled.

"I believe he's well on his way to Two Twenty One "B" baker street. I had better get there before Watson arrives to find him."

Watson, still coming to his senses, awoke in his bed with Holmes's stark and lean figure looming over him.

"Holmes, Holmes! I've had the most terrifying dream! I drempt there was a gigantic menacing bat in our rooms! It must have easily been the size of a large man!"

Watson started to get up.

"Easy, Watson, easy. You've had quite the shock and I extend my apologies. I should have been here for the introduction of our masked friend."

"Introduction, introduction to what friend?" Asked Watson.

"When you've gathered your wits, please come out into the main room."

Holmes stepped from the bedroom into the main area.

"What did you do to him Mr. Batman?"

The Bat was standing in the middle of the room, cloaked and brooding.

"As you suggested, I arranged an introduction. That was when he passed out."

Holmes was clearly flustered that his friend had been treated in such an ill manner but couldn't help but smile.

"Unforgivable Mr. Batman! Humorous, but still unforgivable." As Holmes fought his urge to laugh.

"My apologies.", said the Bat.

Watson entered the room from his bed chamber, revolver in hand.

"Easy Watson. Regardless of your initial contact, he is a friend." Said Holmes.

Watson approached slowly, lowering his weapon.

"Dr. John H. Watson, I am pleased to introduce you to my equivalent from the future. This is The Batman."

Watson stopped and starred in amazement.

"The future you say? That will require some explanation Holmes." Said Watson.

"Never before have I seen such a specimen.", claimed Watson. "Mr. Batman, may I give you a brief examination?"

The Bat nodded his approval.

Watson began a tour around the dark knight. Poking various parts of his body.

"Holmes, we have nothing like him in our time. Just judging from what I can see, he is in perfect physical condition. He is more largely built than anything I've seen, more so than even the strongmen that travel the country in circuses. And the muscular structure is thick and well defined. You can see, even in costume that every muscle is observed. And each appears to be hard as a rock even in a state of non-use. The cranial structure is in question though, it appears rather primitive. It's a well known fact that men who are strong aren't necessarily intelligent and visa versa. I wonder if that's the case here?"

Holmes cut in.

"Watson, Mr. Batman was able to identify who I was, deduce I had come from the past and locate my position in less than twenty minutes. Even while I attempted my best to mislead him. All while he was capturing a criminal attempting to steal Her Majesty's crown jewels. I would say the brain matches the brawn, even more so."

"Astounding Mr. Batman, astounding!", proclaimed Watson.

"Elementary my dear Watson." Said Batman.

Watson became visibly annoyed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh dear god, now there are two of them!", he exclaimed.

While they secreted the Bat in an anterior room, the landlady Mrs Hudson, served supper.

"Mrs. Hudson. I think we should be out of London for the next few days. If by some chance we do not return, just follow the standard orders please.", stated Holmes.

Mr's Hudson, somewhat bothered at the comment, nodded.

"Yes Mr. Holmes, we've been over this before. I'll contact your brother Mycroft to handle all affairs. The two of you just take care of each other.", as she departed the room.

Batman reentered the room while Holmes spoke.

"Well Watson, what have you for us?"

"I believe Holmes that I've narrowed the location of the beast to within a two mile radius just north of Baskerville Hall in Dartmoor. And I've discovered that the two most prominent plants in the area are monkshood and heather."

Batman looked at Holmes.

"You knew there was a connection to the plant already."

"No, Mr. Batman, but I suspected there might be a connection. You solidified and confirmed my suspicion with your research on that library box in your friends flat." Holmes paused.

Just a minute, I seem to recall something from my studies in university. Watson, look up monkshood in the dictionary."

"I'm sorry", said Watson. "I'm afraid I'm not keeping up with the conversation." as he began to move to the bookcase.

The Bat responded.

"Instead of being a curse, It's quite possible Doctor that our creature may have a medical condition. A pituitary gland mutation that is activated by the indigenous flora at Dartmoor."

"A mutated gland, that is interesting. Will you require my skills?" Asked Watson.

Holmes interjected.

"I've no doubt at some point Watson that we shall need you. But all depends on the actions of the Bat. What are your intended actions Mr. Batman?"

"Since we have a theory for the affliction. My first thought was to remove the wolf from the environment entirely as I believe, if the theory is correct, the plant is acting like a drug, pushing the animal to do what it does. This should lessen its strength by half I should think. Secondly, a tranquilizer that I have brought with me which I can administer. This does concern me however. The drug is powerful enough to bring down an Elephant, but it will kill a human, therefore I'm hesitant. It is possible to dilute if I have a lab. But again, this would be a guessing game as to the proportionate dosage and I don't like guessing." stated Batman.

"Quite so." Said Holmes. "In addition to being powerful Mr. Batman, the werewolf is also very fast. Blindingly fast. And with his claws, he can gut a man before the victim knows whats happening. Each of your ideas is going to take a considerable amount of skill and patience. If they will work at all".

"We will need to focus on slowing him down then, initially". , said Batman.

"Let's see", said Watson."Monk, Monkey, Monks, ah, here it is Monkshood. A plant indigenous to the northern hemisphere known to be extremely toxic. Also known as...Wolfs-bane!"

"As I suspected!, exclaimed Holmes. "That must be the driving force in connection with the mutated gland! Batman there was something to your earlier quote!"

"That flora species is harmful to humans, but the creature must thrive from the scent. So we either remove the creature from the environment or remove the gland from the creature.", replied Batman.

"As a medical man, I must point out that we do not know the definite outcome of either of those actions.", said Watson.

Batman contemplated for a moment.

"There may be a third option, but it's risky and requires me to divulge future medical advances that you must never tell anyone.", began Batman. "In the future, snake venom is collected and used to create it's own anti-venom. Perhaps an anti-serum based on the plant will counter the effect the plant has on the mutated gland of the creature."

"By Jove, Mr. Batman, I think you've hit it!" Fight fire with fire!" Holmes said excitedly. "We need to get our hands on some wolfs-bane and I would suggest some heather as well, in case there is a connection of the two species. But Dartmoor is too far away. We need some quickly!"

Batman stepped over to the window overlooking Baker Street.

"No problem, which way to the Natural History Museum?", he inquired.

When the Bat returned, he observed Holmes and Watson working at their lab table. He gave the wolfs-bane and heather samples to them and began gowning to assist.

As he did, he took a moment to breathe in all that was happening. Here he was, standing, no, interacting with his life's idol, Sherlock Holmes. Almost everything he had learned about the art of deduction and detection, especially the basics, had come from this man. He wished there was an opportunity to just sit and talk, to pick the man's brain. To express how much impact Holmes had on his life. But the task at hand was such that it wasn't possible. They couldn't waste a moment, the murdering beast must be captured. But if not for the monster, they'd have never met. The feeling was bitter sweet. And as standard, his own desires would take a back seat to crime which always fueled his anger.

"Batman?", inquired Holmes. "We are uncertain as to the levels of some of the compounds and I thought the library box might be of some use if we were to have one. Then I deduced it likely wouldn't work in this era. Would I be correct?"

"As usual Mr. Holmes". Batman said with a nod.

"Then my chemistry studies will have to do. We are mixing the wolfs-bane and heather along with a complex compound of proteins, peptides, enzymes and a bit of the tranquilizer you brought with you in an educated percentage. But as my esteemed colleague Watson stated earlier, we have no idea as to the effect of the anti-serum."

Watson spoke, "How will it be administered?"

"In hypodermic form. And I believe the Bat may have a delivery system tucked away in that heavily equipped belt he is wearing that will assist us." Holmes stated factually. "Watson, send Billy for Mr. H.G. Wells. Ask that he meet us here tomorrow at noon for our departure for Dartmoor in Devon. Meanwhile we must rest while the tranq-serum is heated through the night."

The next morning Holmes received a telegram from his original client in this case, Doctor Mortimer, that read,

Holmes, come quickly if convenient.

If not, come all the same.

Another victim.

Mortimer

"There's been another victim!", said Holmes.

"This fiend must be stopped Holmes", replied Watson.

The Bat responded with a grim look as a shadow cast over his masked face.

"He will be."

Wells arrived promptly at noon and Batman commented that the next time they all meet will be at Baskerville Hall. The three boarded a handsome en route to Paddington Station.

"It's two hundred and twenty miles to Devon and another five to Dartmoor by horse carriage. How do you think our friend will get there, Holmes?" asked Watson.

"Why Doctor, I'm surprised you would ask such a question. He will fly of course.", stated Holmes.

Watson developed a beguiled look on his face.

"Really Holmes, your imagination worries me sometimes. I saw no physical ability nor contraption that would allow him to fly during my examination."

"Your observational skills are keen Doctor. But your mind is blind. He is known as The Bat and bats do fly.", responded Holmes while Watson rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

The train began moving and the gentlemen were as comfortable as they could be for the four and a half hour ride.

"Tell me Holmes, how do you plan to lure the beast out into the open?" asked Wells.

Holmes was deep in thought and barely heard anyone speaking, but the question did bring him out of his meditation as he removed his pipe from his lips.

"Flesh, Mr. Wells, human flesh in the form of Sir Henry Baskerville."

Watson reacted verbally violent.

"Holmes! The outrage! To gamble on another mans life!"

"I'm not gambling on his life Doctor, I'm gambling to save his life. This is known as the Baskerville curse. It is only logical that we risk the most senior member of that clan to capture the beast as he is potentially another victim, either to be killed by the beast or becoming the beast, is it not? Unless, of course, you would like to volunteer?" replied Holmes.

Watson, still in a huff could not argue the response nor did he wish to step up against the beast, even with the courage of an armed soldier.

The train had reached Devon on time. Upon mounting another horse carriage their trip would be complete in a little over one more hour.

"There it is Wells, the Great Grimpin Mire." said Watson.

"A treacherous morass as any." responded Holmes. "There is a history here of neolithic man going back fifty to a hundred thousand years. A vast untamed wilderness that includes standing stone circles and homes once resided within. And that direction, the moors. The dark spots you see are bogs. Dark peat stained pools that often trap man and beast and take them to their doom. It's a fact the moor ponies avoid this area."

Wells swallowed hard.

"Smart animals."

"And there, just around those craggy rocks, Baskerville Hall." spoke Holmes. "This is where we will battle the Stapleton Werewolf!"

The trio disembarked the carriage and entered the Hall to be greeted by Barryman the butler, Dr. Mortimer and Sir Henry Baskerville.

"Before anyone could utter a sound, Holmes excused his party, ascended the stairs and they exited to the roof of the Hall. At which point, he lit a match, held it high, then lit his pipe with it.

"I'm here." said the Bat from the shadows.

Both Watson and Wells jumped almost out of their skins.

"What have you found Mr. Batman?" Inquired Holmes.

"I've discovered his exact lair, but he is not there. I heard him prowling the moors. Likely looking for an easy meal of a moor pony since I saw no one in the area."

Watson interrupted.

"Tell me Batman, how did you get here before us to discover that?"

The Bat looked in Watson's direction.

"I'm surprised at your question Doctor. I'm a Bat, bats fly."

Watson spun in a huff.

"Of all the balderdash! Did Holmes put you up to this?"

The Bat did not answer.

"Well", said Holmes. Perhaps we should whet the wolfs appetite with something a little more rich and tasteful than a moor pony."

Just then, they heard a horrific howling and looked left toward the noise.

"My lord Holmes, what a dreadful sound." Said Watson.

"Yes Watson, dreadful but I also heard a tone of loneliness."

The three men turned around to find the Bat gone.

"I'll bet he drives people bonkers doing that all the time.", said Wells.

They descended the old wooden stair to find dinner was being served.

"Tell me Doctor Mortimer, your telegram, the victim, the Nottinghill murderer I presume?" asked Holmes.

Mortimer's eye opened wide in a bit of shock.

"Why yes Mr. Holmes it was the escaped inmate from Dartmoor prison. But how did you know that based on my telegram?"

"Merely a deduction Doctor." said Holmes. Upon my last visit it was rumored he was hiding out among the moor and rocks. It was only logical that he would be the next victim."

Holmes drew another breath from his pipe and the smoke escaped from the corner of his lips.

"Mr. Holmes, have you a direction of this case?" Sir Henry asked desperately.

Another puff from his pipe.

"I do, Sir Henry. But it requires you to risk everything, including your life. I take you as the kind of man that wouldn't like living in fear forever."

Sir Henry leaned forward from his seat.

"You're right Mr. Holmes, this thing must be faced and those murdered avenged. This beast has cursed us Baskerville's for centuries. Regardless which one of us it is now, it must be stopped!"

"Sir Henry, your older half brother, Stapleton, now has the affliction. You are the last of the Baskerville's, therefore it is likely that you too will fall subject to the curse that haunts your family.", commented Holmes.

Holmes read desperation on Sir Henry's face.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes, my heart cries for poor Stapleton. It's tragic that we discovered he was a Baskerville in this way. But I'll do anything Holmes, anything! Why, I'd even take to the pistol before I become that beast!"

Watson spoke up.

"We know that Sir Henry, and we will do everything in our power to prevent that. We have an tranq-serum we're hoping to administer to counter the cause of this transformation. If it is successful on Stapleton, we will then administer it to you."

"Quite." said Holmes. "Now, Sir Henry, we will need you to walk the moors tonight."

Dr. Mortimer stood.

"Strictly out of the question!" He yelled. "Gentlemen, I cannot believe what I am hearing! I'm responsible for this young man, he was placed in my charge by the Baskerville estate! His uncle, Sir Charles, was my best friend. I couldn't bare to loose both!"

Sir Henry stood and maneuvered the table and placed a hand on Doctor Mortimer's shoulder.

"Doctor Mortimer, you've been a great friend to this family. No one holds you in such high honor more than I. But this is something I must do! Please be with us."

Mortimer had no choice and but to bow his shoulders.

"Holmes, I beg you, please watch over the dear boy in this blackest hour."

"Right!", said Holmes. "You needn't worry Doctor Mortimer. If anyone's life is spared in this battle be certain it will be Sir Henry's. I feel there will be an angel watching over him. Yes, a dark angel, but an angel all the same." Holmes smiled.

Holmes left the room, ascended the stairs and mounted the roof once again.

"There you are, I thought you might be here." Said Holmes.

Without turning around Batman responded.

"I was getting a better lay out of the land. The colors change as the night grows darker."

"Have you seen him?", inquired Holmes

"I have. He is quite large. Perhaps eight feet tall and weighing about five hundred pounds. He will be formidable." said Batman. "When will Sir Henry begin his trek?"

"When you give the word Batman. And please don't forget, we will be right beside you." Said Holmes.

"No." said the Bat. "Once the games afoot all of you stay clear of the area. I will be just as dangerous as the wolf, the word is given."

Batman then jumped from the roof of the four story hall as his cape became the shape of bat wings.

Sir Henry began walking. The darkness was further hindered by the heavy thick fog. Perhaps twenty five yards behind Sir Henry, the Detective, the Doctor and the Inventor followed. As they walked, the impending gloom of what could likely happen weighed heavier and heavier on everyone. Holmes knew that the wolf would soon be tracking Baskerville and that soon the Bat would be tracking the wolf.

"This is no longer a game of science or deduction", began Holmes. "This is now nature at it's most raw. Something the likes that only Doctor Watson has seen in war. But this will be even different than that.

"Holmes, do you believe the Bat really has a chance?", asked Wells.

"Believe it Mr. Wells? I have too. If Batman can not help us, no one can."

Sir Henry could hear the breathing close by. It was a heavy snarl kind of sound with a wet gurgle to it. It wasn't concerned with being quiet. Why should it? It's gone mostly unchallenged in this area for five centuries. Henry was nearing the craggy rocks, some small and some large and tall. The fog often prevented the tops from being seen. It followed him for what seemed like hours. Why it hadn't attacked yet was making the situation much worse. Sir Henry began considering turning around and not going through with it. But he continued mustering his courage.

"Why hasn't it attacked? What is it waiting for?" Baskerville asked himself.

Batman was poised from high rock above hidden in the heavy fog as the he observed the approach of the wolf on the ground. How it terrified its respective prey, toyed with it. Enjoying the game before the kill.

The werewolf crept silently upon its two legs drawing closer and closer to Sir Henry. The Batman waited until he saw the wolf begin his launch as that would be the best time to strike. When it's complete and total focus was on its prey and not what was going on around it. As the wolf began to land upon Sir Henry, he screamed and struck up his hand in a defensive manner just as the Bat struck the wolf with both feet and full two hundred and twenty five pounds of body weight and muscle. Combined with his momentum this attack would have killed a normal human. The beast let out a yelp as it struck the ground hard.

"Run Sir Henry!" yelled Batman as both he and the wolf were clamoring to their feet.

Sir Henry couldn't believe what he was seeing. But he did as instructed and ran.

"Finally!", Batman thought. He had no intention of using the tranq-serum immediately. Not without a test to see just how powerful this beast was and what it could do just in case he encountered another. He had to know how to beat it, if at all.

They were there, the two creatures of the night, circling, sizing one another up while the other group watched and closed the gap.

"I'm not getting in the middle of that.", said Wells.

"Nor I." said Watson.

Just then Sir Henry Baskerville approached the group.

"Holmes, what's going on? First a werewolf and now a gigantic Bat? He came out of the fog and attacked the wolf! He spoke to me!"

Holmes responded quick witted.

"Oh Sir Henry, sometimes the fog can play on our eyesight, and the voice you heard was mine. Proceed to the Hall and safety now."

The trio took a few more steps closer to the standoff.

"Not too close men, the Bat has already warned me." strained Holmes.

"I fear we are too close already.", said Wells.

The Batman stood observing the massive beast. It was of a black and brown color whose fur shown in the dark with a blue hue to it in the brief light offered by the moon through the fog. And even under the thick fur he saw muscle upon muscle. But the parts that stood out in the dark the most were the jaws full of three inch fangs and the two inch razor sharp claws at the end of obviously powerful hands. He needed to test the intelligence of the creature.

"Is it smart, or just a mindless beast? Lets find out."

The Bat made a quick move to his left. The werewolf countered with an equally quick move to his right and a gut splitting snarl. And both again in the opposite direction.

"Yes there is some intelligence behind those black eyes." Batman thought.

"Stapleton, we have a serum that will help you." cried Batman.

This was another test to see if the animal was aware of who it was.

"Nope, guess not!" as the Bat grunted.

The beast lunged at the Bat with such speed that Batman was unable to meet power for power, but was able to sidestep enough that instead of the wolf taking his whole arm off with the massive claw he sustained three deep scratches from shoulder to chest and was now bleeding.

As the werewolf passed him, the Bat delivered a powerful elbow the the lower back of the animal dropping it to a knee. Instantly the Bat was upon its back with arms wrapped around its thick neck and legs crushing around the waist. The animal thrashed about like an angry bull.

Having sustained an injury, the Bat felt he should end this more quickly than he had wanted. He pulled the air compressed hypo from his belt to administer the tranq-serum.

As the needle drew closer, the wolf was able to pull the Bat from his back and hurl him against a large boulder. As he hit, the Bat let loose the hypo.

The wolf was quickly upon him, lifting Batman from the ground high over his head. Then slamming him to the ground. The Bat felt as though he was a piece of meat being tenderized before cooking. Again and again the wolf repeated the brutal act.

"Holmes, we must do something to help!" Yelled Watson, as any good soldier might.

Just then it appeared as though things might take a turn. Battered and bloody, the Bat sprung to his feet and struck the beast with a series of hard blows to it's head and chest and the final was a powerful kick to the knee of its leg. The beast crumbled. Batman had broken the legs of many criminals so he knew what it felt like to crush bone. But this wasn't that.

The three men were astonished at the amount of strength and speed Batman could muster after being injured and beaten.

As the monster went down, Batman drew his grapple gun from his hip and shot it in such a manner that the cable would wrap itself around the werewolf's chest and arms several times.

"I haven't stopped him, but at least I've slowed him down." thought the dark knight who then began to look for the dropped hypo full of tranq-serum.

The three men rushed in to help.

"I told you to stay back Holmes, the scene is not safe!" The Bat screamed.

"You must allow us to help you while we can Batman." said Holmes running.

"I must attend to your wounds" said the predictable good Doctor as he approached the Bat.

Batman gave a hardened scowl stopping the Doctor in his tracks.

"Okay Batman, but I'll definitely tend to you later." Responded Watson with some shakiness in his voice.

Each man took a small section of earth to assist in locating the hypo.

The wolf was slow attempting to rise to it's feet as it couldn't use its arms and it's leg damaged.

"I found it!" cried Holmes. But it was too late.

The massive beast rose to his feet, snapping the high tinsel steel cable he was wearing. Before anyone could react to his speed, he'd taken both Watson and Wells, one under either arm accompanied by a heart thumping roar. The thing reared back its head and opened the enormous gaping jaws to bite into Watson's face.

"Watson!" Holmes screamed.

But the Bat was on the beast in a split second, once again wrapping strong thighs around the body as each hand grabbed the upper and lower jaw of the wolf in an attempt to prevent them from joining. Watson could smell the hot, putrid breath. Wells and Watson were let go so the devil could focus on the dark knight. As he wrapped the Bat in his massive arms. Holmes lunged forward delivering the hypo to its target as the wolf began to squeeze the Bat harder and harder. Batman gritted his teeth. His back was so torqued that it must be ready to break, but the dark knight never gave in to scream. Holmes was easily batted away with a back hand which took his legs from solid ground to air.

Holmes, a skilled boxer and baritsu practitioner instinctively rolled to his feet and went back to the beast whom was weakening. He took an arm from around the Bat, which he could barely lift, gave it a simple twist with a sweep kick to the shin and the beast went tumbling as the Bat rode the beast down hard to the ground with a thud. The tranq-serum had taken effect.

The four men heavily panting, now grounded looked at one another.

"Batman, is this what's called a rodeo?" asked Wells, in a heavy puff of breath. "If so, I'd really rather not do it anymore."

The dark knight looked at Holmes.

"So what's next?"

Holmes was catching his breath.

"Presumably, the werewolf will become Stapleton again in a short time, if my theory is correct and the serum works."

"Good." said Batman. "Then the three of you can carry him back to the hall. I've had enough for one day."

"Oh I quite concur Batman. Your battle with the beast was quite impressive", said Holmes while the others nodded.

"Thank you for your assistance." as he rose to his feet.

As the Bat began to walk he also began to stumble.

"Wells, lend me a hand." Said Watson., "Lets get him back to the hall so I can properly tend to his wounds." Watson took an arm of the Bat. "You've lost considerable blood in your valiant battle with the dragon, Sir Knight."

Wells ran ahead and asked Sir Henry and Doctor Mortimer to clear the main hall and confine everyone to a room until further notice.

He and Watson took Batman arm in arm to an upstairs room and laid him down. Wells then doubled back to assist with the beast.

"Holmes, he's no longer a beast, but a man!" Wells exclaimed.

Holmes was standing over the transforming body.

"Mr. Wells, allow me to introduce you to Jack Stapleton, Scientist, School Master and Werewolf. I've found him to be a hard nut to crack." Stated Holmes. "Lets get him inside."

"Is he alive?", asked Wells.

"He appears to be but that is best left to the Doctor to decide."

Stapleton was placed in a bed opposite the dark knight, whom at the time was unconscious and relieved of all but a sheet and his mask.

"The Bats wounds are deep Holmes, nearly to bone. It will require many sutures and rest. I've restrained and examined Stapleton, the beating and the serum appears to have left him fairly unharmed."

"Let us pray that is the case for both parties Watson. We are indebted to Mr. Batman and owe him a great deal."

"You know Holmes, he's completely out. He'd never know if we took a peek under the mask, if you're the least bit curious."

"Why Watson, are you certain that's worth the risk after the battle you've just witnessed?"

Watson looked at the Bat, then back at Holmes.

"You're right, I'd hate to be the target of a rodeo with Mr. Batman, if I'm using that term correctly."

"Besides, I've already put a face and name to the Bat." said Holmes.

Watson produced a shocked look on his face as Holmes strolled away.

Two days passed and Stapleton began to awaken and recover. Batman had been moved to another room for his privacy.

The Batman was recovering quickly but still on bed rest.

"What will you do with Stapleton, Mr. Holmes?, asked the Bat.

"I'm not certain yet Batman. On one hand I believe he should pay for the murders he's committed. On the other, as you so stated, this is not his fault and the law should be left out of the matter and let God decide his fate in the end. Meanwhile, Watson has administered the serum to Sir Henry and both men will be placed on watch. We believe this is the end of the animals rampage."

"And their offspring I hope." said Batman. "This glandular mutation isn't eradicated due to the serum. Their descendants will need to be checked and monitored. And I've retained some of the serum to take with me should the wolf rear it's ugly head in the future."

Holmes nodded.

"While I was sleeping Mr. Holmes, did I hear you say you know my name?"

"Yes Batman, but you needn't worry, you'll still be a mystery to the world."

"But how?"

"Suffice it to say Sir, that I am the only one here who knows even though there was evidence all over the Flat when you left. But nothing no one else would have deduced. There is no reason to go into detail."

"But Mr. Holmes, how will I prevent anyone else..."

Holmes departed the room and left the Bat with the hanging question.

They had all arrived at the rooms on Baker Street in they're respective manner. All but Holmes.

"Where's Holmes?" asked the Bat.

Watson and Wells looked around the room.

"He was here just a moment ago. He does that sometimes. Must be on another case." Said Watson as he looked upon Holmes's desk. "Oh wait, here it is. This telegram is from the Natural History Museum asking him to look into a strange theft of a plant display."

"Are you ready Mr. Batman? We must get you back to the future! We all have our lives we must get back to." Stated Wells.

"Farewell Mr. Batman, it has been a very exciting pleasure meeting you!" Said Watson as they shook hands.

"Especially for me Doctor. Please give Mr. Holmes my regards."

With that the Bat and Wells departed to meet back at Well's home.

During the trip back to the future, Batman was still puzzled at how Holmes deduced his secret identity. He went over and over it in his mind, he'd gone through great lengths to keep one life separate from the other. The other thing that troubled him was that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

He climbed into the window of the flat, now in his own time.

He disrobed, showered, re-dressed his wounds and put on his bathrobe. In the kitchen he made a cup of tea and went into the room that Sherlock Holmes and H.G. Wells had occupied with him a short time ago. He sat down and took a sip. As he did, his eyes landed on a piece of paper lying on the table.

Dear Mr. Wayne, thank you for your hospitality tonight. You never should have left me alone in your flat, you know. If you know me you know my curiosity abounds when idle, though I promise you I stepped from the room you left us in. You have a sense of pride about you. That pride shows in almost everything. Considering the picture on the wall in correlation with the pictures on the table. The boys name is inscribed by his mother. In the family picture the boy is wearing a hat with the letter "W". The same style of the letter is found in the picture of the large building whose name is clearly identified within the picture. An observation of the bowl at the edge of the table shows keys with some card whose material I am unfamiliar with but upon it are two words, one of which I cannot make out due to over use but the letter "W" again stands out as in the picture and the hat. The other word clearly reads "Enterprises". Ergo, the names Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises obviously present themselves.

A study of the carpet reveals two sets of impressions neither belonging to Wells nor myself. One of a casual shoe and one of a boot, the very boot our masked man is wearing tonight. Both sized the same. Both of which display a person who lands slightly heavier with his right foot than with his left while walking. When you arrived in London, you wore the casual shoes and later changed to the boots. The boots leave a decidedly deeper impression due to the extra weight carried. You served us tea and delicious crumpets and were very comfortable in the flat though you said it belonged to a friend and when prompted stated this was your first visit to London. You are comfortably suited financially and one would need to be to keep a life such as it is. The jawline is a very telling feature, sometimes more so than the eye or the ear. And even more so when one looks at the details. Taking into account the years and the growth of the facial structure, the jawline of the boy in the pictures, matches the one in the mask.

You and I are cut from a singular cloth, Sir. Our minds, regardless of our methods, are one in the same. We both thrive on our work with equal passion. It is my honor to serve with you on this case and I pray for a successful outcome.

But what drives men like us to do what we do? I know what drives me, the boredom of life. The incessant nagging of normalcy. The thirst for knowledge, to know what others do not. My drive comes naturally. But yours is a little different, and far more than natural. Your drive comes from deep under the mask. An event perhaps? Such a tragic event that leads ones parents to be represented daily by black roses. If this is the case, I truly am sorry. And if this is such the case, I am forever grateful for...

The Batman.

Sincerely, your true friend.

SH."

"I should have known better. He couldn't resist explaining his deduction.", thought Bruce.

Then an unexpected shock came over him.

"Wait a second." He thought as he sat straight up. "If Wells's home is now the park. Geographically, that would make this flat the location the old Natural History Museum. Where Holmes would be right now."

The shock intensified the more he realized the accuracy.

He and Sherlock Holmes were still together. Sharing the same space at the same time separated only by one hundred years time. He sipped again while imagining a mentor, a person he admired, a man who had taught him so much, sitting across from him, having the conversation he longed for.

A solitary tear welled in his eye.

Bruce smiled.

The End.

This story is written as not-for-profit and is strictly fan fiction. I have no affiliation with DC Comics, the Conan Doyle Estates, Warner Brothers Studio's or the H.G. Well's estates.


End file.
